


Taste: What happens when you receive a bottle with your own face on it...

by Kantharion



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantharion/pseuds/Kantharion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this tweet of Adam with a pic of the water bottle with his own face on it started a really interesting conversation on tasting yourself with Trina&Crystal and Jillian75.<br/>Then this happened....</p>
<p>BTW, This is fanFICTION. Please read and treat accordingly</p>
<p>Thanks to my boo, Jillian75, who did the beta work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taste: What happens when you receive a bottle with your own face on it...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this tweet of Adam with a pic of the water bottle with his own face on it started a really interesting conversation on tasting yourself with Trina&Crystal and Jillian75.  
> Then this happened....
> 
> BTW, This is fanFICTION. Please read and treat accordingly
> 
> Thanks to my boo, Jillian75, who did the beta work.

‘O, fuck that, Lambert. You’re a lying liar who lies!’

 Everybody cracks up at the indignant tone in Isaac’s cry.

 They’re all in some hotel, after a hell of a show in Fantasy Springs, chilling in Adam’s hotel room.

 ‘What? I haven’t. You have?? Ewww, gross, mr. Drummer boy.’  Adam looks around triumphantly, expecting support from every other male in the room.

 ‘I have’, Brian answers.

 ‘Hell to the yes for me, cupcake’, Sutan chips in.

 Adam now turns desperately to Tommy. ‘You?’,  he chirps.

 Tommy looks at his nails, his face relaxed, then looks Adam in the eye, with an evil smirk.

 ‘Well, of course I’ve tasted myself, Adam. That’s a really redundant question. But I have to say, it always tastes better when you eat it out of the girl you’re with. Or boy.’

 The sip of water that was just residing in Adam’s mouth ends splattered all over his shirt and pants, as he starts to cough and choke. His face turns bright red and Reina leans in a bit closer to tap Adam between the shoulders, trying to get him to breath again. ‘Now look what you’ve done, Tommy. The boy can’t handle your kinkiness. You should know that by now, from what I’ve heard’.

 ‘Well, you can’t blame me for thinking Finn-man would introduce him to some of the fun stuff, he looks at Adam as he gets up to get another drink. ‘But then again, he’s the same flavor in the bedroom like you, isn’t he? Boring Vanilla. I can’t believe you’re still limiting yourself to making love.  Sometimes a guy just needs to fuck, you know?‘

 Adam finds himself breathing again, his eyes trained on the blond. Why does he still get under my skin? Why?

 The others are still laughing, happily taking in the always entertaining interaction between the ‘Rockstar Sex God on stage goes puppy in real life’ and the ‘socially awkward with strangers turns into everything always pretty when comfortable’. Never a dull moment.

 ‘So, do you guys experience a difference in taste too, depending on what you ate the hours before?’

 ‘God, Isaac. Please. Isn’t one filthy mouth enough in this weird group?’ Adam exclaims.

 He looks at the bottle of water with his face on it that had started this uncomfortable conversation. How in God’s name would he now be able to take another sip from it?

 'Well. It does! When I eat a lot of chocolate…’

 ‘Taste yourself, babyboy.’

 Tommy’s voice interrupting Isaac’s statement is dripping with innuendo. ‘Do it.’

 Adam feels his cheeks redden yet again. It’s such a sick paradox: everyone outside this room thinking he’s the one making Tommy feel uncomfortable now and again, when it’s the complete other way around. Sometimes he’s just at a loss how to act around him. He’s so done with the goldfish routine: his mouth opening and closing several times before he just decides to keep it shut. There’s no way he can win a smart off with Tommy.

 He sighs and puts the bottle on the table. ‘OK you guys, please continue on the tremendously interesting and important subject of how your own…come… tastes. I’m off to bed. I’m beat.’

 ‘Sure you are’, Tommy mutters, and Adam wants to wipe the smirk of his face. Damn it.

 The laughter and catcalls from each and every member of his band follows Adam all the way into his bedroom.

 

**

 

 Sitting down on the bed he looks at himself in the mirror. ‘Seriously, Lambert,’ he assures himself, ‘there is no reason for this, for him, to get to you like this. You love your boyfriend, you have amazing sex and yes, it is loving and fluffy but that’s okay. Just ignore it.’

 As he starts taking off his boots, he hears the group leaving, everyone wishing each other a good night with nice tastings. He smiles. They really are so much more than just his band. He truly loves these guys.

 He gets up to go to the bathroom but freezes when he hears his bedroom door open. He knows who it is. Only one allows himself to find him in here.

 ‘Hey’, he whispers.

 He feels Tommy’s hands on his hips, the smaller chest against his back. Tommy’s mouth doesn’t exactly reach his ear, but he can still feel his breath as he starts to talk softly up to him.

 ‘Hey. I think it’s time we take your boyfriend up on his offer. Twice a year, and some second and third base stuff during tour is permitted, right?’

 Adam turns around and lets himself drown in the seductive brown eyes before him. He nods. ‘Yes. That’s what he said to me, too. He knows I couldn’t resist you for all of the tour. He knows I sometimes need to be Stage-Adam off stage and that I can’t be that with him. It’s amazing. He’s amazing.’

 ‘Yes. He said the same to me. He knows you. I love him for that. And he knows I’d take him up on that, too.’

 Tommy starts to unbutton Adam’s shirt, slowly, letting his fingers grace Adam’s nipples causing him shiver and close his eyes.

 ‘And after the conversation just now, I can’t think of anything else than you tasting your own come, eating out of my ass, after you have pounded into it so hard that I may or may not have passed out because of it’.

 Tommy articulates very clearly, emphasizing every word and the vision as a whole. Adam’s breath hitches.

 ‘Yes. That’s an image part of you can work with, can’t you?’ Tommy takes off Adam’s shirt, moves his hands over his hands, arms and chest, breathing heavily. ‘Hhmmm, you’re so gorgeous, big guy. How did I get so lucky to still have you sometimes?’

 ‘So. Is stage-Adam ready to come out and play?’ He retrieves a small packet of lube out of his back pocket and throws it on the bed carelessly.

 ‘Yes’, Adam breathes out his answer, surrendering to the dominant lust filled animalistic being inside. He looks at Tommy, shifting his gaze from his eyes and face to the slender but fit body. His hands slide down, and a want so thick and so deep creeps up his spine, over his shoulders, his chest and settles in his groin. He needs this boy on his knees, moaning and writhing. He needs to open him up and make him beg. He needs to… fuck him.

 Tommy’s eyes widen, he licks his lips in anticipation. ‘There he is. Come and get it, motherfuckin’ beast’.

 He backs away from Adam, one step, two steps, meanwhile touching his own belly. He knows he’s like cocaine to a drug addict to Adam. And for the few times he gets to be that, he aims for a near OD.

 A growl escapes Adam’s throat. He is beside himself with lust and need and fucking want. So little left of the decent, lovely, puppy dog persona.

 Welcome, Mr. Hyde, Tommy thinks. Someday he will have to talk to Adam on a deeper level about how he is going to accept this part of himself outside the bedroom, and with other people than his guitarist slash best friend. But he’s not there yet. Adam still has a lot to learn, a lot of soul searching and conviction trashing to do. He’ll get there, eventually. And Tommy will be there to guide him, having done the very same thing in the last thirteen years.

 With one big step, Adam is all up in Tommy’s personal space and he all but attacks Tommy’s mouth, one hand on his throat, the other on his lower back pulling him closer than humanly possible.

 He ravishes him, and Tommy let’s him. Adam is as much his drug as Tommy is Adam’s.

 Clothes are removed in a record-breaking speed. ‘Off’, Adam orders against Tommy’s mouth, ‘Clothes off. Now.’ Tommy grunts in agreement and loses the boxers and socks as he drops down on the bed. He looks up, eyes dark with lust. Adam’s still standing, larger than life, pumping his own cock as his eyes roam all over Tommy’s body.

 Tommy catches his eyes, bites his lip in mocking shyness and moves backwards on the bed till his back is against the headboard. ‘So hot. Look at that huge monster. Can’t wait to feel you in me. Long and thick, feeling you come inside me. And then you’re gonna taste it, aren’t you? Gonna lick it right out of me?’

 While the filth keeps flooding from Tommy’s lips, Adam throws his head back, mouth open and he moans, as if in agony. His hand stills on his cock, squeezing it hard.

 ‘Your filthy mouth. Your sinful, filthy mouth. Cocky little shit.’ He whispers, as he lifts his head and turns his gaze, all predatory and dominant towards Tommy. ‘I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to say anything but my name. I’ll have you chanting my name.’

 He lowers his impressive torso onto the bed, crawling up to Tommy. Again they kiss, hard and deep. All tongue and teeth and sloppy lips. Tommy feels the pre-come on his belly as he tries to accommodate Adam’s fierceness.

 And then Tommy is swept up by one arm under his back and manhandled till he is on all fours, his fringe touching the headboard. A big hand grabs his neck, thumb and index finger pushing too hard. He’s going to leave this room with marks all over his body, that much is certain. Tommy feels his balls pull up to his body a bit at that thought.

 The large hand moves down, finger nails raking his spine. ‘Mine’. Adam’s voice sounds otherworldly deep and rough. ‘All fucking mine’.

 Tearing of the packet of lube makes Tommy quiver. He’s so fucking ready.

 A lubed up finger circles his hole, briefly, before entering. Tommy is grateful that even in this Mr. Hyde modus Adam is still not the one to make a lover bleed.

 ‘Fuck, yes, Adam. Yes. Please. More.’

 Two fingers now penetrate, a large warm hand on his lower back, a thick cock thrusting against his hip. Another moan ensures him Adam is loving the sight of his fingers going in and coming out of his body.

 ‘Can you see it, Adam? The come wetting your fingers as you go in, spurs of white coming out as you retract them? Soon, babyboy, soon.’

 The hand disappears from his back and encircles his cock. Ok, that’ll shut him up.

 ‘Nngghhh. Adam. Yes. Adam. Adam.’

 ‘Yes’, Adam grunts, ‘that’s it. Beg. Moan my name and beg some more. Fuck. I have to… I gotta…’

 And with that, he moves behind Tommy and lines up.

 Both men groan loudly as he pushes in, forcefully. With just enough time for Tommy to adjust he starts rocking his hips, slow deep grinds. Every time he moves back till only the purple head is still inside Tommy, then pushes back in.

 With every shove, Tommy feels his own cock slap against his belly, then hang between his legs. He is on sensory overload, Adam’s energy invading his aura much like Adam’s body is invading his own.

 Adam’s hands are on his hips, the grip too hard, just on the right side of painful.

 When Adam speeds up the thrusts, Tommy has to move his hands to the headboard to keep himself from being smacked into it with every thrust. He is now at Adam’s mercy. It is in moments like this Tommy can really feel how strong and powerful Adam is, and he savors it. He is owned by Adam, in a way no one else ever could.

 Still, he tries to give back as much as he can, moving back into every thrust, taking Adam harder and deeper every time.

 When the thrusts become erratic Tommy can’t hold any longer and drops his body down, hands in the pillow, his head on his hands.

 ‘Gonna make you come on my cock, pretty. Up. Come on, up!’ Adam’s hand finds a way into his hair and pulls him up. He pulls them upright on their knees, Tommy’s back flush against his chest and pushes up and in, even deeper then before.

 His right arm crosses Tommy’s chest, fingers splayed wide on his ribs.

 The slapping of Adam’s hips against his own, the sweat running down his body, his balls slapping between his thighs feels amazing. And then Adam finds the right spot inside, brushing it with every thrust. it all becomes too much. Tommy screams Adam’s name as the orgasm ripples through his body, spilling all over his belly and the bed.

 Adam lets Tommy slump against the bed, but holds his ass high up, his body still slamming into Tommy’s. But he is close. Tommy can tell. The sounds coming from Adam are pure porn.

 But instead of speeding up even more Adam slows down. Every agonizingly slow push is accompanied by a stretched grunt. With a last push he goes as deep as both their bodies allow and spills his seed. His head is back, his body stretched, his hands on Tommy’s butt cheeks. Tommy can feel Adam’s cock throb inside him, can feel the release, as Adam lets his body fall over Tommy’s.

 For a few minutes they lay like that, Tommy folded into himself, knees against his chest. Adam heavy and limp, his legs giving in slowly. And then the weight is lifted, and Tommy shivers at the sudden loss of body warmth.

 Tommy looks back and finds Adam sitting on his ankles, knees bent, his gaze locked on Tommy’s ass. Tommy moves his hands and pushes himself up just a bit, and tucks his fringe behind his ear to ensure he has a good view on what’s about to happen.

 ‘Go get it, Adam. Taste it. You know you want to’. Tommy uses his muscles, pushing just a bit of the come out. He sees Adam’s eyes squinting, intently staring at the drop leaving his hole and traveling downwards.

 Tentatively, Adam sticks out his hand, catching the drop with his thumb. He brings his hand back to right before his chest and studies his thumb, then looks at Tommy.

 Tommy’s moan at that movement is the trigger to raise his thumb to his mouth and lick it, carefully but determined.

 ‘That’s it. There you go. Want some more, hmm? Have another taste?’

 Adam’s thumb moves back to Tommy’s ass, pressing into his hole to get another drop of what he just left inside him.

 ‘Oh god’, Tommy whispers, ‘look at you. You’re getting hard again. Come on. Do what you want. Get it.’

 Adam looks down in wonderment, touches his own cock, still sensitive from the rough pounding earlier, and looks up at Tommy’s ass again. And then, with one hand on his cock and one on the bed near Tommy’s knee, he drops down, head first and touches Tommy’s hole with his tongue.

 Tommy’s knees buckle, and grabbing the headboard is all he can do to stay on all fours. This is gonna be the death of him. Being rimmed after being fucked like that is a first for him too, and it’s all he had ever imagined, and then some.

 ‘Adam. Your tongue. So hot. Fuck. Adam. Lick me. Please. Keep going’, his babbling ends in a loud moan as he feels Adam’s tongue pushing in.

 It’s so hot, and so intimate, he can feel his insides turn. How the universe made it out for the two of them to share this is beyond him, but he’s so fucking grateful.

 Adam is now lapping and licking and pushing in and pulling out, chasing every drop that might be inside him. ‘Mine’, he growls yet again. Possessive bastard.

 Tommy whines as Adam increases the intensity with which he licks and pushes. His tongue is everywhere. Hell, Tommy would have sworn Adam magically grown a second one.

 Just when Tommy’s sure there really isn’t another drop to be found, no matter how deep Adam pushes in, he turns his head to see Adam go rigid and lay his head on Tommy’s ass. The orgasm engulfing Adam is intense. He gasps and pants and breathes for minutes, his body slack, with Tommy’s ass the only thing keeping him from collapsing.

 Adam looks so worn out, and so vulnerable, Tommy is overwhelmed by all his feelings for this beautiful man.

 Carefully he reaches a hand back to steady Adam’s head, as he turns around. ‘Come here, baby’, he ushers and he guides Adam up the bed, letting Adam rest his head on his shoulder. He holds him, staying silent for a while.

 ‘Tommy?’

 ‘Yes, babyboy?’

 ‘Did I hurt you?’

 Tommy smiles. Hell, Mr. Jekyll.

 ‘No, Adam. You didn’t hurt me. I loved everything you did, everything we did. This was one of the best fucks I have ever had. You were amazing.’

 He knew better than to bring up the whole come tasting business. Adam in Jekyll modus would just hide his face in the crook of his neck pleading not to talk about it.

 That, he will have to bring up next time Adam’s dark side needs to come out and play again.

 

When does the Trespassing tour start again?

 


End file.
